


Fluffy Monkey

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: And shamed for it, Arcosians are intersex/hermaphroditic, F/M, Genderqueer Friendly, Reader is Arcosian/Frost Demon/Changeling, Reader is a Doctor, The reader is sterile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so, this is the lucky winner. Raditz tied with Cell, and since I already have a Cell x Reader at the moment I decided on Raditz. I know I said that I would let you guys decide how they met but given how slow the turnout was and how much I wanted to get this show on the road (plus I just got inspired, as it were, so...) I started this. I promise not to do it again. ^^; I can always adjust it if you dislike how things started. The Reader's race was a three-way tie so I went with Arcosian because I don't have a lot of those. I've gotten some great ideas from the WIP post though, so you never know what kind of X Readers I'll be coming up with in the future. :)</p><p>So it's up to you as to where we go from here, now! And if I only get one comment per chapter...well, I guess I'll be breaking that other rule. But hey, that's how it happens. Note: I haven't decided on immediate family for the Reader yet, so if you have any injunctions about that, feel free to suggest something. Comment for what you want to happen in the next chapter, and I'll pick from the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been easy...hey, at least you're doing some good. Sort of.

### Relocate

It all started when you and your husband had gone to find why you were having such a hard time conceiving. 

It'd been over ten years since your wedding, and usually by this point most Arcosian couples had at least two children. Sometimes one if they lost one during the childbirthing process, and sometimes more if they were determined. But the two of you had yet to produce even a single confirmed pregnancy, and given you were both of noble blood the gossip was especially bad. Both of you were worried and eager to get this sorted out before you started getting ostracized or something.

Your husband was deemed fit for both sides of pregnancy. But when your physical exam results came back...

You were neither. In fact, you got the worst possible news of all: you were _completely_ sterile. The doctor delivered all kinds of apologies and platitudes about not being less of a person, but you knew from the minute you left the room that he was wrong--at least, in how other people would see you. Growing up in a a baby-obsessed society like yours, you knew what was coming and you would do almost anything to avoid it.

Right off, it was suggested going to another doctor. But that one delivered the same results. He suggested some experimental fertility drugs, but after reading up on the side- and long-term effects (and the fact that there was a ridiculously miniscule chance of your actually conceiving, or helping your husband conceive) you decided against it. No baby was worth your life.

Though your husband said he still loved you, you noted with no small degree of bitterness that he didn't exactly fight very hard when his family decided to find him a second wife. This was not uncommon, especially in cases like yours where the first wife (or husband as the case might be, but you simply felt that you identified better as a woman) failed to produce children, but it still stung. And when you were introduced to the pick that his family made for him (and noticed that he was friendly with her the rest of the evening) you made your decision.

You filed for divorce, finished your medical degree, and managed to land yourself a job with the PTO.

The saiyans were some of your first patients, and you were actually glad of their company. Their wounds were easier, and they never seemed to need much in the way of anesthesia. Some of them actually seemed curious what the effects of that gaping hole in their arm was, even (but mostly it was bragging about how bad their wounds were). Sure, they were reckless, but given their job and how they'd basically been annexed, you could hardly blame them. At least they were people that knew how to have a good time... 

And so life went on. 

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me...Nappa, Raditz...AGAIN? This fast?" you asked as the bald one and his younger companion walked in, both limping a bit. 

"He didn't give a shit," Raditz replied, "Just get the tanks ready. The standard wounds." 

"You'd think you'd be a little friendlier towards the person that heals your wounds, but nope..." you shrugged, "Alright, guys, get the armor off. We don't want any dirt in the tanks." 

"You just want to see how ripped we are." 

"I'm going to see it when you're unconscious anyway," You said, as you stood over by the healing tanks where you were setting them up. "I see it all day every day, really. You're nothing special." 

He seemed to stop at that. "Yeah, well, in this army, no one ever is." He was halfway into the tank when you stopped him. 

"Your shoulder's dislocated." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So you aren't going in there with it like that. Get back out." 

"Make me." 

You grabbed his good arm, yanked him out, and in the space of about three seconds had his arm back into place. This produced an expletive from his lips. 

"There." 

He grumbled and got back into the tank, flipping you the bird for good measure once he was all settled in. 

"You wish," you laughed, looking over the injury screen to determine if there was anything else he'd lied about or tried to keep hidden. "Alright, anything wrong with you you're not telling me?" 

"Nah, like he said, standard wounds. His arm just always seems to be where people know to hit." He shrugged and got into his own healing tank, and you just shrugged. Nappa was always pretty cooperative. Most people were with the doctors, but it seemed like Raditz had an axe to grind... 

Oh well. Him and everybody else Frieza was in charge of, right?


End file.
